nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hessel Doorian
Hessel Doorian (1946 - October 31, 2011) was a Lovian far-right politician and the last leader of the fascist mighty Iron Guard Party. He was the father of the late Drabo Doorian, the young IGP-leader who committed suicide in mid-2011. Hessel Doorian was a wealthy farmer; his family made its fortune in Southern Spain. Doorian was an outspoken supporter of fascist and nazist policies, as well as the apartheid regime. As the once leader of the IGP, he restored its policies to the original fascist ideology, and added references to the apartheid regime. In August 2010, he wrote the controversial political essay Our Eternal Enemy. As of May 2011, he was a member of the UNS and represented his party in Congress. He died from an injury sustained in the Lovian Civil War on October 31, 2011. Family Doorian sr. had three sons and four daughters with his wife Margot Doorian (1947) whom he married at the age of 18. Drabo was their youngest. Hessel Doorian owned a farm in Sofasi. He was an outspoken republican and firmly believes in the superiority of the white aryan race. His youngest son Drabo was, in the eyes of his father, a disgrace and a race-traitor for converting to Islam. Hessel Doorian had, as of May 2010, 27 grandchildren and 5 great-grandchildren. He has an estimated wealth of L$20,000,000. Beliefs The elder Doorian was a devout Reform Christian. The Doorians originate from South Africa. They take great pride in their Boer-, African and Spanish heritage. Besides English and French, they also spoke Spanish frequently. Hessel Doorian also spoke Xhosa and Africaan languages. He is also an avid hunter, horserider and marksman. He hunts big game in Spain every summer and owns several trophys. He shot the world's biggest rhinocerous in early 1980. Politics Doorian senior entered the political arena relatively late, in 1986. He had been a member of several minor rightist parties already, but never with much success. As a personal friend of Dietrich Honecker, the elder Doorian joined the mighty Iron Guards Party hours after it was founded sometime in the late 2000s. With the wealthy farmer's fortune, made in Southern Spain, the party was fully funded. He remained a low-profile member in the background, until he took over the party immediately following his son's death by suicide in March, 2011. As a highly powerful orator and influential, Doorian is known for holding amazing speeches. He had a deep, powerful voice. It usually sounds like rolling thunder, and it captivates the audience. Doorian was a very charismatic man, and he managed very well to get his propaganda message across. He did not shy away from violence against the state either. It has almost never come that far, though. But Doorian had made it very clear that it is, eventually, inevitable. Doorian senior has been involved in the The People v. IGP Trial as a result of which the IGP was strictly prohibited if not banned. The 2011 Civil War of the Kingdom of Lovia On October, 1, 2011, the elder Doorian was freed from jail by I. G. La Blaca of the UNS, the party Doorian had endorsed from jail. He decided to join the rebels as an officer and warmly welcolmed by them, joining the conflict. However, he was arrested on the October 31, 2011 on his compound, along with His Worshipful The Grandest Leader Dietrich Honecker, both were immediately put into maximum security prison temporarily. Hessel Doorian was pronounced dead later that midnight due to a lack of blood from a broken shoulder injury, and his willing refusal of medical treatment. It was later confirmed by the news that it was Lovian Prince Sebastian who took down Hessel Doorian during the infighting into the borders of the city. Doorian, Hessel Doorian, Hessel Doorian, Hessel Doorian, Hessel Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Civil War